


Big Boy Pants

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam in the aftermath of a hunt - Dean's annoyed and Sam is not a baby.  (Or Dean is over-protective and Sam can take care of himself...mostly...sorta.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I haven't seen the last few seasons of Supernatural, but Sam-and-Dean interactions are always fun to revisit. Hope you enjoy!

"Have you lost your goddamn mind, Sam?" Dean hollered, approaching his brother and trying to get a good look at his injuries without too much fuss. It would only garner him Sam's annoyed expression and that would just piss him off more. He hated hunts that didn't go to plan. Everything had been spiraling out of control more and more lately, one hit after another, and the only thing he could cling to was the instinct to protect Sammy no matter what.

Sam wheezed, trying to sit up on the cellar floor, and after a few tries, managed to prop himself against a wall. He looked up at Dean and responded, "It was going to attack you, Dean."

"I had it under control."

"It threw you into a wall. You call that under control?"

"So instead you decided to play punching bag?" Dean replied, getting his hands under Sam's arms and dragging his brother to his feet with a groan. He ran his hands over him quickly and asked, "How bad is it?"

"I think I bruised a couple of ribs, but that's it. I'm fine, Dean."

"It could have killed you, Sam."

"You need to stop," Sam replied, clutching his side, but swatting Dean's hand away from him. He shook his head and added, "I get that things are all kinds of messed up, but we're partners. We help each other; we protect each other. So stop trying to baby me."

Dean rolled his eyes and commented, "You're always so damn dramatic."

Sam grabbed a handful of Dean's jacket and grimaced slightly. He said, "You worry too much."

Dean snorted and said, "It's my job."

"But it's not, Dean. I'm an adult. I know you've got my back. Anything else...it's not your fault," Sam said and Dean knew this was about more than some stupid Ghouls in a Kentucky basement. Sam was about as subtle as a volcano.

Dean slapped Sam's face lightly and said, "Let's save the care-and-share session until we're out of here."

"Dean..."

"Sam..."

Sam frowned at him and said, "I mean it.  I can take care of myself."

"I heard you, but your argument might work better when you're not wincing in pain just standing there," Dean said, taking Sam's arm and wrapping it over Dean's shoulders so he could help maneuver his brother out of the basement. He motioned between the two of them and added, "But, for the record, this crap does not help prove the _you-wear-big-boy-pants_ case."

Sam huffed out a small laugh. "Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
